The Mysteries of Dr Merrick's Institution
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: Kylie Cave has always been fascinated with medical science, so when the chance to have a look through Dr. Merrick's insitution she is thrilled, but will she discover Dr. Merrick's terrible secret?
1. Chapter 1

Kylie stepped out of her car, opened the back door, and grabbed her silver briefcase. She was here to do an evaluation for the Army on Dr. Merrick's business; after all, they provided a large amount of the institute's finances. The building was big and old, a bunker of sorts, she walked up to the doors which opened and released a flow of cool air that caressed her pale face and caused her light blonde hair to blow back off her face. Her dark blue suit was tailored to sit perfectly along her body and around her curves.

Her stylish heels musical taps echoed through the large entrance hall. Kylie reached the secretaries desk, the inhabitant of which, smiled up at her and motioned for a seat to the left.

"Please take a seat Lieutenant Cave, the Doctor will be ready momentarily."

Kylie smiled and sat down on the padded seat.

She had not been waiting long when a tall well built man in his mid to late thirties dressed in a classy dress shirt and pants walked out of the high-tech office. Kylie watched him, although she had met many great men of medical science, but she was excited to meet the man who had solved the problems associated with cloning. Dr. Merrick.

He turned his head to her, and she saw a brief look of surprise cross his face as his eyes settled on her, after all, she was not the typical Army woman. She was in her mid twenties, but looked to be younger. Her skin was porcelain white with no blemishes, and her light blonde hair sat beautifully around her model worthy face. Her ice green eyes sparkled with intelligence and curiosity. Dr. Merrick smiled and confined his surprise and doubt into his head. The last member of the army financial district that had come to him was old men, prone to taking bribes.

"Lieutenant Cave, I am Doctor Merrick, please come into my office, where is Henry, I was expecting him." He said, his charming English accent rolled off his tongue and caused a small knot to form in Kylie's stomach, she inwardly scolded herself, she was a sucker for accents like his.

"Henry was forced to retire last year due to bad health; I believe he is considering ordering a cloned kidney and heart from you. I am a Doctor, the army decided to get a medical opinion on your institutes work." She smiled and Merrick felt a strange tug in his chest, he pushed it aside, but then grabbed at it as a thought came to his mind. He may not be able to bribe her with money, but perhaps he could use his charm to convince her.

He led her into his office and began explaining the 'edited' version of the institutes work, as he did he typed her name into his all access computer system.

He handed her some folders containing financial reports.

On his computer screen, which was his desk, the Lieutenants face appeared and so did information about her,

'_Name- Kylie Margaret Cave_

_Age- Twenty-Six_

_Degrees- PhD in Surgery, Medicine, etc._

_Armed Forces- Army _

_Rank- Lieutenant_

_Field work- 4 years in Russia- injury subsided with transfer to deskwork._

_Current Job- Medical Surgeon responsible for work in America_

_Relationship Status- Single- previously engaged- fiancé died in Russia in 2058_

…'

Merrick skimmed through the rest of the information taking in anything significant. Kylie glanced up after finishing the financial reports,

"These seem to be in order Dr. Merrick, would your secretary be able to photocopy them so the Army may take a closer look at the later?"

Merrick nodded,

"Of course Lieutenant, of course." Kylie smiled,

"Very good Doctor Merrick, now I was wondering, I know that it is not part of our contract, but this is an extremely fascinating advance in medicine that you have here, would I be able to take a tour of your facilities? The cloning rooms and so forth. It is a childhood obsession of mine, being able to clone so that you can control whether some one lives or dies." She knew that she was out of line, but she could not contain her curiosity,

"It was also an obsession of mine my dear, though I imagine my childhood was a decade or so before your own. Follow me",

He smiled, she was like him, perhaps this would work to his advantage, he could show her the rooms with the clones, and hopefully, she would be so intrigued that he could organize her to pass the army financing sheets, and then he could arrange for her to work for him in the laboratory. After all her file specified that she had also been attempting to discover the secret of cloning while she was in Russia. Clones after all would create a perfect army.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie walked behind Dr. Merrick through the long white halls, her mind racing, and her heart pounding with excitement the whole while. As they came to a large metal door Kylies phone began to ring, she paused, distressed that she should be interrupted at such an important stage, she was about to see the clones. However, she had an obligation to the Army, so she smiled at Dr. Merrick apologetically,

"I'm so sorry Dr. Merrick, this shouldn't take a moment." She answered her phone,

"Hello General McIntosh, it is Lieutenant Cave here, how may I help you sir?" she waited for a reply from the gruff commander of her segment,

"Lieutenant, I need you to return to head quarters immediately, as in you should be walking out of that institute right this very moment, we have a serious problem one that you are involved in. Is that understood?" Kylie nodded, though she was disappointed that she should have to leave such an opportunity abandoned,

"Yes Sir, that is understood." The phone went dead.

Kylie sighed and returned the phone into her small handbag, she then smiled and turned to Dr. Merrick, whose hand was still on the door handle,

"Dr. Merrick, I am so sorry but there is a pressing matter back at head quarters that I must address, so I shall take those copies back with me and hopefully everything here is in order. Thank you for giving me the chance to see the clones, unfortunately it is not to be, but before I go I must congratulate you on solving such a delicate and much thought over and discussed issue." Dr. Merrick smiled at her,

"That is no problem Lieutenant, perhaps one day when you are not work you can ring me and I can organize a lunch time tour of the complex, or if you are unable to travel out to the institute, we can perhaps meet for lunch. I can talk you through our cloning process, you seem very fascinated by the subject, and it would be a shame to waste such expertise solely on army matters. Ahh but I am keeping you, here is my personal number, when you have a free lunch time coming up do ring me and I shall make every possible effort to come and see you," he was about to continue when his pager began to beep,

"Ahh, it seems that time is really against us my dear, so I must run, my secretary has all of the paper work and she can show you out. Have a nice day, it has been a pleasure meeting you."

"You too sir." Kylie managed to say before Dr. Merrick had walked away and left Kylie to walk back towards his office alone. She sighed, what could be so important tha the General himself would call her directly to her personal mobile whilst she was in the middle of a financial evaluation? She decided that she should hurry and quickened her steps.

Once she was in her car again she screeched out of the car park and sped along the dusty road back towards the city.

As she drove she glanced at the card that Dr. Merrick had handed her, his personal number, she gave a small smile. He was a man that she had immense respect for, after all he had solved the problems of cloning, he had discovered away to stop cancer patients from dying. He was taking the next step in medicine, and it was bringing him even closer to God than could have been imagined. She made sure that she would not forget to call him and organize a lunch and a tour of the facility, she would not pass up this opportunity to become friends with a great man, a man like Dr. Merrick.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, just a quick question to all those Island fans, does anyone know what Dr. Merrick's first name is? It is getting rather frustrating him not having a first name, or if there is no known name, a list of possible names that suit him would be great. Cheers.

Dr. Merrick smiled as he thought about his plan to do with Kylie, he needed another doctor that could evaluate the clones and help him share his load, she could take care of the females, it was perfect. He walked into his office to see one of the clones sitting there twitching as he looked around Merrick's spotless, high-tech office.

"Jones, how are you today?" the man nodded and spoke,

"Very, very well Dr. Merrick sir, yes very well, I am so thankful that you were able to, to, to save me from the contamination. So thankful." Dr. Merrick smiled and sat down, as he did he removed his glasses and leant back into his chair,

"Well then Jones… why did you organize this meeting with me? All your levels are in order, you are in perfect health, there must be something bothering you. You can tell me you know, I'm you're friend." The clone looked up and gave a twitchy, nervous smile, he nodded mumbling words over his plump wet lips. Merrick caught his look of secrecy and leant forward across the desk,

"Is there something important that you must tell me Jones?" Jones nodded, wringing a piece of paper in his hands, Merrick glanced at it and held out his hand,

"What's this?" he asked quietly as Jones, after looking around, handed the paper to him,

"It's a list of winners and numbers, each letter of each name, well you see if you assign each letter of each winner a numerical value point assign depending on…" Jones sat back triumphant as Merrick looked at the piece of paper,

"So you are saying that the winners of the lottery aren't chosen by random selection?" Merrick asked slowly, looking up at the man surprised.

"Yes Sir, and and look here." The man stuttered, snatching the paper out of Merrick's hands.

"J-O-N-E-S Jones! I'm going to be the next lottery winner!" he said with an excited squeal, Merrick looked up at him surprised,

"Are you sure? But wait, you haven't thought of the women, I see none of the females names on you list." Merrick said, prying the paper out of his hands,

"No, no I didn't, you see, the women, they are chosen purely to be breeders. So they don't count" Merrick nodded,

"So you may not be the next winner, it could in fact be a female winner?" Jones looked at him annoyed,

"Well, yes but, no I'm sure it is going to be me, I'm sure of it." Merrick nodded and handed the paper back to him, after photocopying it,

"I'll keep a copy of it, this is very interesting and I promise you I'll get to the bottom of it." Jones nodded and smiled, he then stood and walked out, muttering to himself the whole while. Dr. Merrick stared astonished at the depth into which the clone had gone into his theory, it was wrong of course, merely coincidental, but the clones had only been taught basic algebraic equations, this was far past what he expected a clone to be able to do. He typed in the clones name and scanned the files on his computer.

Name- Jones3Echo

Height- 170

Donor- Harold Jones

Occupation of Donor- Head of a computer company.

Personality of Donor- Twitches, excitable, introvert, no social skills, stutter when excited, intellectual, mathematical genius, etc..

Dr. Merrick shut the page; they had not destroyed all of the clone's mental capabilities obviously. Merrick would organize a brain scan to ensure that all was well.

Kylie turned into the Army bases car park and hoped out of the car, with brisk steps she strode towards the Admiral's office, she took of her sunglasses as she entered the cool, clean front waiting office, the Admiral's secretary glanced up,

"Lieutenant Cave, please go through, the Admiral has been waiting for you." Kylie nodded and knocked on the door to the Admiral's office,

"Come in Lieutenant Cave." Came the Admiral's gruff voice, Kylie took a deep breath and walked inside.

In the Admiral's office sat, on one side of the desk, the admiral, and on the other a strange man, dressed in a dark suit, sunglasses on the table, she refrained from groaning, he was secret services.

"Mr. Gaundo this is Lieutenant Cave, please Lieutenant take a seat." Kylie nodded and shook hands with the man before sitting.

"Mr. Gaundo is from the secret services, MI6 in fact." Kylie looked up in surprise, why would they be dealing with him if he were a British agent?

"He needs to talk to you about the time you spent in Russia, I will leave the room now. Mr. Gaundo, Lieutenant." The Admiral gave Kylie a meaningful look before he left, Kylie moved her chair so that she was facing the agent, her hand resting on her gun, though the gun couldn't be noticed.

"Do not look so nervous Miss Cave, I am not here to kill you." The agent said in a smug British accent, Kylie looked at him, unimpressed.

"Lieutenant Cave if you please sir." The agent laughed and stood up, he poured himself some port and held it out to Kylie as an offer,

"No thank you sir." She replied coldly, the agent laughed, then made himself comfortable in the Admiral's chair.

"What is it you need to talk to me about sir? I'm sure that time is against us." The agent's face changed to a serious one,

"Captain Greg Sewell did you or did you not know him?" Kylie stared, that was the name of her deceased fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew him." Kylie said mechanically, a cold, hard lump formed in her chest, it had been so long. She had slowly accepted that he was gone, it had been hard, but she had eventually been able to continue with her life the way he would have wanted her to. Mr. Gaundo watched her face with intense concentration, reading into each twitch of muscle, each lick of the lips, each ball of sweat that dripped down her delicate nose.

"How well did you know him?" he asked, Kylie stared straight ahead, not seeing the agent or the room, she was in her own world,

"Very well sir. He's dead now sir." She said her voice cold and empty, devoid of emotion and feeling. She was merely a drone.

"Miss… I mean Lieutenant Cave, it is important that you stay with me on this one; I need to ask you some questions regarding Captain Sewell and his time in Russia. Are you able to talk to me about this?" Gaundo's voice softened, he had noted the slight change in her breathing and the extra on sought of sweat that indicated that she was upset by the conversation topic. Gaundo placed his hand gently on her arm, Kylie snapped back to the room, away from the cold Russian nights that she and Greg had spent together, sipping rum and watching the stars. She stared shortly at the hand, unsure of how to react, slowly she looked up at Gaundo, he gave an encouraging smile, and she remembered the question,

"Yes, that's fine. Ask away, I'll tell you what I can sir." Gaundo smiled and sat back,

"Good, if you feel that it is getting too much please tell me Lieutenant. Now, is it true that Captain Greg Sewell was your fiancé at the time of his death?" Kylie nodded, Gaundo scribbled that down,

"How long had you been engaged for?"

"Thirteen Months and sixteen days sir."

"Very good, and how long had you known Captain Sewell?"

"Three and a half years, we met on leave one weekend in Moldova. In a pub, it was mere coincidence that we were both soldiers." Gaundo nodded,

"What field of the army was the Captain in? What nationality was he?" Kylie looked at him, slightly annoyed,

"He was born in Manchester, he was part of the intelligence forces for the British Army, but you already knew that." Gaundo gave an apologetic smile,

"Yes I did, but I had to check. I'm sorry about this next question but, when Sewell died, how long was it until your wedding?" Kylie gave a small smile and looked vaguely out the window,

"Two weeks. It was all ready, the dress, the guests, the reception, the cars, the church, everything. We were heading towards the airport on our way home. We both were lucky enough to be allowed three months leave at the same time. We weren't even on duty when we were attacked. We were in a civilian taxi." Kylie said, her voice quavering occasionally. She looked up at Gaundo, slow realisation settling in, "He wasn't in the army at all, he was a Secret Agent, he was one of you guys and he was on a case. The attack wasn't random was it? It was designed to kill him. Who did it? Why has it taken you so long to contact me?" she demanded, although her voice remained even. Gaundo shook his head,

"Greg was always talking about you Kylie. He never shut up. Rather annoying for the rest of us. He couldn't wait to tell you the truth about his job, he trusted you completely. He would have married you sooner, however he was on an important mission that he couldn't afford to take time off from. We thought that he had it in the bag. That was until your taxi was attacked. I apologise for not contacting you earlier but some of the men, they thought that you might have been in on it. I've watched your movements for the past three years since you have returned, you are not one of them. You are who you say you are." Kylie swallowed down tears.

"I was Greg's partner. Michael Gaundo. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kylie stared at the hand, unmoving,

"You were going to be his best man." She mumbled, letting her strong appearance down slightly. Michael nodded,

"I was. There is a reason that I've contacted you. I think that you are in trouble. For some reason the people who killed Greg, they think that you know his secrets and they want to kill you as well. In Russia Greg was looking into illegal cloning institutes, there were people trying to create a clone army, or at least spare parts for their army. We were able to close them down because you see, they were breaking the humane code of conduct, the clones were alive, able to think, breathe, act, and feel emotions, however they were then slaughtered and used for spare parts on the Russian army. Now, the institute that was practicing all this was closed down, thanks to Greg, we thought that it was all under control.

You seem a little confused about why this is such a big deal. Okay, well you see the clones were being supplied for the Russian War Lord. The institutes were also convenient places to get rid of prisoners, because they were medical institutes with all sorts of equipment, perfect for experimental torture. The cloning clinic was the center of all his sources of income, from torture, weapons, drugs, spare parts; everything was linked back to the cloning center. We all thought that Greg had nailed the big guns, but now we aren't so sure. The Russians have a new battalion, it just appeared one day after a plane from America landed, our sources indicate that it contained twelve highly trained bodyguards for the War Lord, only they are all identical, and they seem, well primitive, they have no emotions, nothing. They are robots. Perfect clones that have been genetically modified to be perfect bodyguards. We need to stop this Kylie.

That's not your problem though. I'm sorry, forget that, Greg always talked so highly of you, I feel like I already know you." Kylie nodded, unsure of how to react. After a small pause, Michael seemed to remember something else.

"Oh, sorry I got side-tracked. We would like you to retire from the armed services, we will front the bill and put you into witness protection, Greg left a large amount of money to you when he passed, I'm sorry we haven't given it to you yet." Kylie shook her head,

"You don't want me to work?" Michael shook his head,

"No. We don't. We know about the child Kylie, we've been studying your movements for months now. How old is she?" Kylie stood up and stared angrily,

"She is none of your concern." She hissed,

"Why? She's Greg's isn't she?" he asked quietly, Kylie nodded,

"Yes, yes she is, but you keep her out of this."

"Why did you adopt her out Kylie? Did she remind you to much of Greg?" Kylies hand stung across his cheek.

"I seem to have crossed the line, I apologise. Put it this way, if you do as we want, you can become a sufficiently financially sustained house wife and look after your daughter." Kylie laughed bitterly,

"I've always had enough money to do that from the start, I don't work for the money, I work because I enjoy working. I have nothing else to talk to you about Mr. Gaundo, am I allowed to leave?" Gaundo stared annoyed,

"I suppose so. Obviously you aren't going to take any notice of what I've just told you so I see no use in trying to protect you, I tried, and that's good enough for me." However, he was talking to an empty room. Kylie had already left.


End file.
